Be My Savior!
by Kaldea Lombax
Summary: COMPLETE! InuYasha and Kagome are best friends, both in a jam. Kagome is pregnant to rape. InuYasha is betrothed to Kikyo. Can they help each other? Will they find love along the way? InuXKag
1. Chapter 1: Bad News, Worse News

A/N: They're all humans, but they look similar to their anime selves.

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 1: Bad news, Worse news

"You're what?"

"Pregnant…"

Kagome sat in tears as she told her best friend InuYasha of how she had been at a party, and the next thing she knows she wakes up in a strange bed with no clothes on. She told him of how she thought nothing of it until she missed her period. She told him of how scared she was when she went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test, and how she wished InuYasha could have been there with her. Then finally she told him how the test read positive. InuYasha sat listening with a soft expression on his face. He was angry with whoever did this to his Kagome, but he showed nothing but love and support.

"And you have no idea who the father is?"

"None whatsoever…and I can't get rid of it…It just wouldn't be right…"

"Then I'll help you look after it until you find the father and I can beat the shit outta him!"

Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. InuYasha always looked at her with such loving eyes. He treated her like nobody else. He hated to see her hurt like this, but there was nothing he could do, so he simply pulled her towards him and held on to her.

"I should have been here to protect you, Kagome."

"No, InuYasha, you had something important to go to, I was naïve"

"Please-"

He was interrupted by the phone ringing. Picking up the receiver he says hello, and is interrupted by one of the most annoying voices he knew. His Aunt Karin.

"InuYasha, daaaarling, Karin here!"

"Oh… Hello Aunty Karin." InuYasha said, unexcitedly.

"Goodness you sound so grown up my dear, how old are you now?"

"Nineteen, Aunt Karin"

"Oh yes, that shall do just fine! Your father and I were talking. I've found you a bride InuYasha! Your father agrees with me on this one as well."

"Ya what now?" InuYasha snorted.

"Oh don't talk to your Aunt so rudely my dear! Her name is Kikyo."

"Kazama?"

"Yeeeees! That's the one. You know each other?"

"Wish we didn't."

"Greeeeeaaat! I'm sure you two will be very happy together! Your father wants you to fly in tomorrow and spend some time with him, before your wedding next month."

"Next month?"

InuYasha didn't wait for a reply and slammed the receiver down. He sat down on the stool next to the telephone and sunk his head into his hands.

Kagome looked concerned.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

The phone rang again. InuYasha didn't even bother to answer it, instead he ripped the phone from out of the jack in a hurry.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That was my aunt."

"Oh, you mean the irritating one, Karin?"

"The one and only…"

"So, what's wrong?"

"My aunt, has landed me in an arranged marriage. To Kikyo Kazama of all people!"

"Kikyo? Oh shit…InuYasha…"

"Don't say it Kagome. I need a vodka."

Kagome tried to laugh as lightly as she could, without shifting the situation.

Both Kagome and InuYasha hated Kikyo. And for good reason too. InuYasha, Kagome and Kikyo used to go to the same elementary school together. InuYasha always hung around Kagome and had fun, while Kikyo sat in corners, plotting against the two happy friends. This carried on through to high school, when Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. On the final exam paper, Kikyo scored badly on purpose. For the soul purpose of destroying InuYasha and Kagome. When all the papers had been collected in, Kikyo lingered behind and offered herself to the supervisor, in exchange for 5 minutes with the papers to change something on her test. The supervisor agreed and gave Kikyo the time she needed. She soon found InuYasha's exam paper, and her own, and performed the classic name switch trick on them.

Three hours later, when the exams should have been marked, she offered herself again, this time to the man ringing home with results. She claimed that her parents simply wouldn't believe the results unless they came from her, and that she must be alone to make the call. The telephonist left her in the room and let her ring home, but he did not accept Kikyo's 'generous offer'.

Thumbing through the list of numbers, she soon found the home number for InuYasha Matsuki.

She dialed the number and waited for an answer. When InuTaisho answered, she put on a fake voice and began to speak.

"Hello, Mr Matsuki? This is your son, InuYasha's school ringing regarding his test results. I'm afraid InuYasha did very very badly on his test. He isn't going to pass this year, and we believe it may have something to do with the girl he's always with. Miss Kagome Higurashi."

"I see. I shall see to it that InuYasha is no longer distracted by such things." InuTaisho said coolly before hanging up.

Kikyo sniggered to herself and then wrote a quick note next to InuYasha's home phone number: DO NOT CONTACT. EVER.

She then walked out of the office and addressed the telephonist.

"Sir, they weren't home. Please could you try ringing them when you get to them on the list? Just tell them my score, and I will talk to them in person when I return home."

"Uhh…sure Miss Kikyo."

"Thank you kindly."

Surely enough, when InuYasha went home for the holidays, InuTaisho was not happy.

"I can't believe you failed!"

"I what?"

"You failed InuYasha. All because of that Higurashi child. Well no more. Next year you're going to a different boarding school. On the other side of Japan, and an all boys school."

"Noooooooooooooo!"

"If it wasn't for the woman who phoned me, I would have never known the cause. Maybe now I can save you boy."

InuYasha walked out and slammed the door.

'_Woman?'_ He thought to himself.

'_But the telephonist our school hires is always a man…' _

And then it hit him.

"Kikyo…"

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Woo! First chapter complete. This seemed to just flow out of me! The earlier chapters always do. Readers, enjoy frequent updates while you can. I guarantee I'll get writers block nearer the middle or end of the story and won't post new chapters for some time. My readers of the fic 'The Institute' will know what I mean. I apologise in advance!

Luv KaldeaLombax

PS: Kikyo has a twisted mind, does she not? How did InuYasha and Kagome get past that? What will InuYasha do, now that he has to marry Kikyo? Find out in the next chapter: I have a plan!


	2. Chapter 2: I Have a Plan!

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 2: I have a plan!

"Kikyo? It's just unfair that you have to marry her! You deserve better than that InuYasha! Why you deserve…"

"Someone like you Kagome?" InuYasha interrupted as he moved closer to Kagome.

"InuYasha…we agreed…just friends…" Kagome said blushing as she moved away from the silver haired boy edging ever closer to her.

InuYasha coughed and turned away.

"Sorry Kagome…"

InuYasha was clearly in love with Kagome. She was undecided whether she shared the same feelings for him, so she told him that she wanted to stay just friends, so he respected that decision and usually kept his feelings under control. But every now and again, he wanted to be with Kagome so much that it hurt. He'd do anything for her; most likely even kill a man for her with his explosive temper. If there was any chance that he might never see her again, he wouldn't risk it. Somehow he had to stop this marriage to Kikyo. Then he got an idea. He turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm your bestest friend in the world, right?" he said sweetly with a cute, innocent look on his face.

"Whaddya want InuYasha?" Kagome replied very flatly, knowing he was up to something.

"I have a plan that would get me out of this marriage with Kikyo. But I need your help."

"You know I'd be happy to save you from that vindictive evil witch!"

"Well, it's a crazy plan, but it just might work. I have to let my family believe that I can't marry Kikyo, because I made a commitment to another woman when I got her pregnant."

"So, where do I come into this?"

"You're the woman I got pregnant."

"What? No way! They'd never believe that!"

"Father would. He always thought we were abit close back in high school. If we can convince him and my aunt that you're having my child, I won't have to marry Kikyo. My family believe it a sin to not marry the woman having your child."

"I'm not marrying you InuYasha!"

"We just have to make them think we're going to one day."

"Well…"

"If you don't want to then that's fine, I won't force you to."

"No…I'll do it.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Short chapter this time. It was really only to introduce InuYasha's plan.

Next chapter coming soon: Unpleasant Homecoming.


	3. Chapter 3: Unpleasant Homecoming

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 3: Unpleasant homecoming

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Kagome muttered as she sat on the plane with InuYasha. They were on their way to InuYasha's house, the morning after InuYasha revealed to Kagome his plan.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" InuYasha asked Kagome again, as he had so many times that morning.

She nodded, but didn't look at him.

'How am I supposed to pretend I'm in love with InuYasha?' she thought to herself.

InuYasha frowned, and put an arm around Kagome. "It'll be okay Kagome. You know I love you for this right?"

Kagome blushed a little, a small tear in her eye.

It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep, leaning on InuYasha.

Her friend simply stroked her hair gently.

------------

Upon arrival, InuYasha spotted the old butler waiting for them at the airport.

"Hello again Toutousai!" InuYasha said cheerily.

He then turned to Kagome. "Toutousai will keep our secret, so we don't have to pretend around him"

Kagome smiled weakly. Then Toutousai spoke. "What secret is this, young master?"

InuYasha made a gesture to be quiet, and then explained the situation to Toutousai. Who simply nodded as he listened, and agreed to keep the secret.

"I don't blame you sonny. Miss Kikyo is a pretty thing, but devious nonetheless. Even I wouldn't want to marry her, no matter how pleasing on the eyes she is."

InuYasha pulled a face of disgust and then opened the door for Kagome to get in the car.

She carefully entered the car, and InuYasha closed the door softly, but firmly, behind her.

He then traveled around to the other side of the car, and let himself in.

"Toutousai seems nice…" Kagome said quietly, without looking at InuYasha.

"He's the best! I remember once, my whole family forgot it was my birthday. This was in the years we were separated, and Sesshoumaru was at University… Toutousai told my father that he owed me the family heirloom, since he forgot."

"Family heirloom?" she looked at him now.

"A sword that has been passed down for generations. The Tetsusaiga. Father never let us see it, so I was really excited when he passed it to me." InuYasha snorted. "Just a rusty piece of crap…" he then grinned bitterly.

"But he still got you that heirloom, right?"

"Yeah, he did. I was more grateful that he remembered my birthday, rather than that he got me the Tetsusaiga."

"Will you show me the Tetsusaiga someday?"

InuYasha nodded. "It's in my room, at father's house."

------------------------

Toutousai's voice came from the front of the car.

"We're here, Master InuYasha, Miss Kagome."

Time had seemed to pass so quickly during that car ride.

"Alright then Kagome, you know what to do?"

"Yeah…" she said unsurely. She didn't want to lie to InuYasha's father. She'd only met him on occasion, and he was always fairly nice to her when she was there.

InuYasha's aunt came bowling out the door, and game him a bone crushing hug.

Karin was a fairly large woman. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. Almost always in a pink suit, she looked like a pink marshmallow to InuYasha.

"Oh my dear nephew you look so handsome! InuTaisho, look how handsome your son has become!" she said in that annoyingly fake British accent she would put on all the time.

InuTaisho came out of the door, closely followed by InuYasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. Both men looked similar to InuYasha, in that they had white/silver hair, and strange, almost golden eyes. InuTaisho was wearing a nice black suit, while Sesshoumaru was in pretty casual clothes.

InuTaisho had a stern look on his face. Sesshoumaru looked as though he couldn't care less. He and InuYasha got on fairly well, so he didn't care much for visits that InuYasha didn't voluntarily make.

Kagome felt slightly out of place. Sesshoumaru was the first of InuYasha's family to notice her there.

"Kagome? What a nice surprise…" Sesshoumaru said pleasantly.

InuTaisho and Karin looked at Kagome; finally noticing she was there.

Karin spoke.

"InuYasha…this is a family matter…why did you bring this girl?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome, as if to get one final confirmation. She looked back at him with a scared expression, but nodded slightly.

"Well…she will be family…"

"She will not!" came another voice, just coming from the entrance of the mansion.

Kikyo was leaning on the doorframe. She stopped leaning, and walked over towards InuYasha.

"She will not be family _dear,_" Kikyo stressed, "Because you are marrying me!"

InuYasha stepped away from Kikyo, and towards Kagome.

"If I married you, it would be going against my family's beliefs." He then wrapped his arms around Kagome, and she tried her best to look in love. She was already blushing, so it wasn't too difficult.

"InuYasha! What are you doing? What do you mean?" InuTaisho barked at his youngest son.

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to understand what his brother was up to, then he looked at his father again.

"What I'm saying is, I love Kagome, and she is carrying my child. Therefore, according to family rules, she must be the woman I marry. Not Kikyo."

Karin's face went red with anger.

"InuTaisho! Can't you have that ridiculous rule changed?"

"No," InuTaisho shook his head, "It's not just a family rule, it's a belief!" he told his plump half sister.

Kikyo glared at Kagome. She was so close, and Kagome had come to ruin everything again.

"How do we know they're telling the truth? Kagome may not even be pregnant!"

"You think we'd lie about something like this?" InuYasha retorted

"Prove that she's pregnant, and that you love each other. Or else you marry me. Is that fair enough, InuTaisho?"

InuTaisho pondered this for a few moments before nodding in approval.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Well, I'm on a roll right now. My internet doesn't agree with me, but I'm getting a bit done. Don't you just hate Karin and Kikyo right now? How is Kagome going to cope with all this? What proof do they need?

Next Chapter: Unfair Proposition


	4. Chapter 4: Unfair Proposition

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 4: Unfair Proposition

"Father!" InuYasha protested, "That is so unfair! How are we supposed to prove that Kagome is pregnant? You want her to piss on another stick, so we can wave it in your face? Is our word not enough?"

"Your word is enough, but whether you love her or not is questionable. You've been friends for a long time. Do you really want to spoil that now?"

"I've already knocked her up Dad, and we're still together!"

"InuYasha! Do not be so crude with your wording! You can't prove to us that you love her, just because she carries your child!" Karin butted in.

InuYasha was getting really pissed off at this point.

"You want proof? Fine!" he took Kagome gently in his arms, dipped her, and kissed her passionately.

After releasing her, Kagome was blushing, InuYasha was overjoyed on the inside, and his Father and Aunt seemed dumbfounded. Kikyo was furious.

InuYasha simply flicked his hair coolly, took Kagome by the hand, and led her inside the house.

---------------

When they were inside, away from everyone, Kagome started blushing again, this time looking a little angry.

InuYasha only got time to turn to Kagome, and take in her facial expression before she had punched him in the face. It was a weak punch, but enough for InuYasha to know he'd done something wrong.

"Kagome, what was that for?"

"You know damn well what it was for!"

"Huh?"

"You kissed me!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I had to do something for the family to think we're legit."

"We're not!"

"Are you sure you're fine with this Kagome? Because if you're not, then I can live with that. Just so long as you visit me in jail once I get done for murder…"

Kagome looked away. She didn't want to do this, surely they'd get too close. It happened before.

"No…I'm sorry. I'll do it…I don't want you to have to be with Kikyo."

InuYasha's face softened, and he held out his arms to Kagome. She went willingly into his embrace.

"I'm scared InuYasha…"

"I know Kagome. But I won't let anything happen to you. As long as I'm around, I'll protect you. As I should have done all along…"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something." Came Kikyo's voice from the doorway.

Her stomach turned as she saw InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha glared at her, and held Kagome tighter.

"You were." He said flatly.

"I've been asked to show you to your rooms." Kikyo said, as though she didn't hear InuYasha.

As the three walked the corridors, Kagome stuck close to InuYasha, and InuYasha avoided looking at Kikyo whenever possible.

They soon came to a room, near the stairs. It was large, and inside it was very nice. A large bed, and some other luxuries. Plus a sword hanging on the wall. It looked impressive enough in the scabbard, but Kagome knew that this must be InuYasha's room, and the sword must be Tetsusaiga.

"I know the way to my own room Kikyo." Inuyasha said, before adding under his breath, "Ya ditzy bitch."

Kagome heard this and giggled quietly to herself.

Kikyo spun around. "Alright InuYasha, here's your room. We shall see you later." She said commandingly.

"Y'know what? I'd quite like to see Kagome's room, so I think I'll tag along. If you don't mind."

Kikyo twitched. "Of course not." She said forcing a smile, before turning on her heel, and continuing down the hall.

After a few minutes of silence, the three were at the other side of the mansion. Kagome had been placed as far from InuYasha as was allowed.

It was a small room. The bed was double and took up a lot of space. There was also a piano in the room, and very little places for Kagome to put anything.

"You know this is unfair Kikyo! Kagome is pregnant with my child! She should be in my room!" InuYasha argued.

"InuYasha, it's okay. I don't mind staying in this room…" Kagome said, as she looked as him. She saw a look in his eyes that looked as though he was desperate for help, and then added "If we have to prove to your father that we love each other, then we can do that. Even if we are in separate rooms."

"Yeah…I guess…" InuYasha said, defeated.

"Now," Kikyo interrupted, "I think it's time that you both go to your rooms and get sorted. Dinner will be in a few hours. InuTaisho will send someone up to fetch you both then."

"I just wanna stay here with Kagome." InuYasha said

"That's sweet of you dear, but I really need sleep…" Kagome told him, with a yawn.

"Okay…" InuYasha replied with a pout before lightly kissing her on the head, and then leaving the room. Kikyo followed InuYasha.

"Mark my words, InuYasha. You will be mine. I'll see to that."

InuYasha simply snorted and kept walking. His feet speeding up as he went.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Chapter 4 complete! It was difficult to write, since I'm a little stuck for ideas right now…Hopefully I can think what's going to happen later...

I need to sit down and work it out.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, I'll try and get the next one written pretty soon! Next Chapter: Breakfast and Badminton.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast and Badminton

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 5: Breakfast and Badminton

Kagome awoke to the smell of eggs cooking. She was still in the clothes she wore the previous day.

'I must have fallen asleep yesterday after InuYasha left…' she thought to herself.

She sat up, and rose from her bed. Getting changed, Kagome looked at the piano. The mansion was sound proofed, so she figured, why not? She pulled the door to, so it was almost shut, and then took her seat at the piano. She began to play a beautiful tune (Piano version of 'Dearest') and the music relaxed her.

She was so immersed in the music, she didn't even notice InuYasha had opened the door, and was now standing in the door way.

He closed his eyes and took in the music.

"I never knew you could play so beautifully…" he said quietly, almost to himself.

Kagome turned around. She blushed at the sight of him standing there listening. InuYasha opened his eyes.

"You didn't have to stop."

"I didn't know you were there."

"Sorry if I frightened you."

Kagome shook her head as if to indicate he didn't, and then she remembered the time.

"Shoot! Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, and no…I was already up, but I was about to go back to bed. Then I heard the piano. I've never heard that tune before. Did you write it?"

"Yeah…" she replied, then thought to herself 'I wrote it for you years ago…'

"Well I think it sounds great. A lot better than what my old man could ever play! Speaking of…he's requested we play Badminton with him this morning."

"Why?"

"He wants to see how we work as a team."

"Doubles? But we haven't played doubles since back in high school! Who is he partnering with?"

"Kikyo…" InuYasha growled.

Kagome's face changed to determination.

"We can beat her!"

"Of course we can! But first…breakfast!"

"Ooh, I'm starving!" Kagome said touching her stomach.

"Of course you will be! You're eating for two, and you never ate dinner last night…"

Kagome smiled and left the bedroom without a word. Kikyo, who was going up the stairs toward the bathroom saw InuYasha and Kagome coming out of Kagome's room. Kagome still looked a mess, and InuYasha looked as if he had only just gotten up. She fumed on the inside and stormed away, grumbling.

InuYasha laughed, and led Kagome downstairs. When they got to the kitchen they found Toutousai was the source of the eggs.

"Ah, Master InuYasha, Miss Kagome, I have breakfast for you."

"Mm…it smells great Toutousai! I haven't eaten for hours!" Kagome said as she grabbed a plate with delight, and soon devoured the eggs almost savagely.

"I can make pancakes too?" Toutousai suggested.

Kagome nodded hungrily, and went back to mauling the food left on her plate.

"Pregnant women, eh?" InuYasha laughed, before Kagome eyed him dangerously.

"You gonna eat that?" she gestured at his eggs.

InuYasha pushed the eggs towards her and backed away slowly.

"I think I'll just have toast for breakfast…" he said, almost afraid for his life.

Then InuTaisho entered.

"I hope you have my breakfast ready, Toutousai?"

"Father, he's been feeding my pregnant woman." InuYasha said harshly, while waiting for the toast to pop.

"Fine. Make me something now Toutousai."

"Father! Kagome is still hungry!"

"I don't care. So am I."

"It's okay InuYasha, I'm done." Kagome said, as she stabbed the pancakes in front of her.

Toutousai fixed InuTaisho his breakfast, while InuTaisho examined Kagome carefully. He then looked at his son.

InuYasha finished up his toast, and then put his plates in the Dishwasher.

"You still hungry Kagome?" he asked with a smile. Kagome shook her head, even though he knew she was.

"I'll put you some toast on then, shall I?

"Umm…"

"Do you want a hot drink as well?"

"Just hot chocolate…Coffee might be bad for the baby…"

With that, InuYasha got to fixing the rest of Kagome's breakfast. InuTaisho smiled a little.

Soon after Kagome started on the toast InuYasha had made, and InuYasha had seated himself next to Kagome, Kikyo entered the room, and from then on breakfast had a silent air about it. Kagome finished quickly, so she and InuYasha could leave.

They quickly dressed for Badminton and headed downstairs. Just as they started out the door, Toutousai stopped InuYasha.

"Wait here a moment Master InuYasha…" he then hurried off upstairs, and came back a few moments later holding InuYasha's sword in his hands.

"The Tetsusaiga?" he questioned Toutousai's sanity. "Toutousai, we're playing badminton, not fencing…"

"I know this Master InuYasha…when the Tetsusaiga is held by ordinary people, it is but a rusty sword. But should someone wish to play for the honour of the one he loves, the Tetsusaiga becomes the ultimate badminton racket!" upon the last three words, Toutousai held the sword up powerfully, and a ray of light seemed to hit it.

InuYasha fell over, out of sheer embarrassment for the old man.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked flatly.

"This is no joke Master InuYasha! Try it for yourself! Free the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard!"

InuYasha shrugged, figuring 'What could it hurt to humor the old man', and gently unsheathed the rusted sword. Nothing happened.

He shot Toutousai a sidewards glance, and the old man touched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"You, of course, have to wait until someone insults the honour of the one you love, ehe eheheheh…"

At this opportunity, Kikyo stood from her chair.

"Alright then, let's test that theory. I'm going to wipe the floor with Kagome. Then, I'm going to steal her man, and then, _I'm _going to be the one carrying his child. I will be the only woman in his heart, and she and her little whelp will have no-one."

At that, the Tetsusaiga started glowing, and it morphed into a Platinum colored racket, with fur at the top of the handle.

"A little overboard on the drama, don't you think Kikyo?"

Kikyo scowled. "You should take me seriously InuYasha."

"I think you're seriously twisted. You just handed me the means to kick your sorry butt!"

Kikyo faltered. She looked behind her to see InuTaisho with his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Damn my slackerness and school and everything else…

I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. You all must get really annoyed how I do this all the time?

Next Chapter: Broken rackets and hearts


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Rackets and Hearts

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 6: Broken Rackets and Hearts

The battle field was cold and barren. The enemies stood facing each other, not a word spoken between them. They were assessing each others moves. Trying to interpret what battle plan they would use. Would they strike heavy, or bring on a surprise assault? Their weapons at the ready, they narrowed their eyes.

"Hit the fucking shuttle Kikyo!"

"InuYasha! You're throwing off my partner's balance!"

"Well she's taking too fucking long! I'm growing as old as you waiting for her to hit the damn thing!"

There was a faint thud and the shuttle was now lying just behind InuYasha, on his and Kagome's side of the court.

Kagome frowned.

"InuYasha, you've got to pay attention!" she scolded.

"Bu-bu-but they did that on purpose!" he retorted, as his opponents smirked.

"Well played Kikyo, we may win this after all" InuTaisho said praisingly.

The game raged on fiercely once InuYasha got his concentration back. Team Taisho and Team Yasha were even until Kagome scored an awesome shot that put her team in the lead. On InuTaisho's serve, he turned to Kikyo and nodded. They had something planned… InuYasha was intent on concentrating, and when InuTaisho tossed the shuttle up in the air he was fixated on it, until…

"InuYasha!" Kikyo shouted.

Without even thinking, InuYasha looked at Kikyo, and she suddenly ripped her blouse open, revealing her naked breasts. InuYasha froze. As much as he despised Kikyo, they were still nice breasts.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called to him. Her voice seemed to do nothing, and she lunged for the shuttle, sending it hurtling over the net and far out of bounds. She threw her racket on the ground, and it snapped.

"GAME OVER!" she bellowed as she stormed inside. Satisfied, Kikyo covered herself again. InuYasha came out of his daze.

"Huh…? What happened…? Where's Kagome?" InuYasha was utterly clueless…

He saw her nowhere on the court. He rushed inside to see Toutousai just coming out of the same daze he was in. Unlike InuYasha however, the old butler had drool trailing from the side of his mouth.

InuYasha grabbed the butler by his shoulders and shook him.

"Where'd Kagome go?"

Toutousai was still staring in the direction of Kikyo. Sesshoumaru, who was sitting at the bar, drinking his morning coffee, had taken no notice of Kikyo, since he too despised her and knew of InuTaisho and Kikyo's evil plan. He pointed towards the second lounge, and InuYasha ran off in that direction before he could even thank Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome? Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he entered the room and saw Kagome sitting over by the window, playing the piano again. The tune was different this time however…It was almost angry music. As InuYasha got closer, Kagome began to play louder and louder. She wanted to drown him out.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said loudly. Still she played louder. InuYasha placed his hand softly on Kagome's and she abruptly stopped playing and tore her hand away from him as she rose out of her seat and started for the door. What she didn't know is, that Kikyo was standing right outside and would hear everything she was about to say…

"Kagome, please, just talk to me!"

"There's nothing to talk about! We lost! All because of you and your stupid…BOY BRAIN!"

"Kagome…What's wrong?"

"One word InuYasha! Boobs!"

"Where?"

"See? There's your problem! That's why we lost!"

"Is there another reason you're mad?"

"No, what could be worse that losing a silly game of badminton?" she yelled sarcastically.

"Kagome…I love you…"

"I wish you would stop friggin' saying that! Get it through your head InuYasha! I-DON'T-LOVE-YOU! I should have NEVER agreed to this charade!"

InuYasha's heart shattered.

He dropped his head the way anime characters do when they're sad.

"Then there's really no hope for me…or for us…"

InuYasha turned away from Kagome.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly, sensing she might have gone too far.

He gave no answer and simply left the room.

Kikyo, who had hidden behind one of the doors so InuYasha wouldn't see her, began to laugh to herself. She had to tell InuTaisho about this.

----------

"InuYasha!" the voice of InuTaisho came charging up the stairs.

The silver haired boy InuYasha had been in his room, lying on his bed sulking. When his father entered the room he rolled over to face away from him.

"Son you're pathetic! I can't believe you're still pining after this woman. After all these years! And you had the nerve to lie to me about your relationship with her!"

"Father…"

"I don't care how much you love her InuYasha, its clear to me that she doesn't feel the same way, therefore you marry Kikyo!"

With that InuTaisho left, slamming the door on his way.

-------

"Did you tell him sir?"

"Yes Kikyo I did…And he wasn't happy."

"He'll be happy with me in time."

"Yes, he will. But I have to send Kagome home. It will break InuYasha's heart twice over, but I have to do it."

"Oh sir, I'd much rather her be at the wedding. In fact, I want her to be my bridesmaid."

"Kikyo…be reasonable"

"Fine…I want her to be there to see InuYasha being handed to me…"

- End of Chapter -

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update, and that this chapter isn't very long. My computer is stupid. The internet has been on the fritz, and I've only just gotten it working again, so I posted the three chapters I'd been working on while the internet went crazy.

Next Chapter: Wedding Preparations


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Preparations

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 7: Wedding Preparations

"Kagome!"

Kikyo poked her head in through Kagome's bedroom door. Her ex-rival's hair was all messy, and sleep was still clouding her vision.

"InuYasha? Is that you?"

"No, you pregnant lump. It's me. Kikyo."

Kagome grunted, lay back down, rolled over, and tried to get back to sleep.

"Get up! I've strict orders from InuTaisho to take you out shopping with me for wedding things."

"But I'm not getting married…"

"But I am!"

"I'm not going."

"It's just a little shopping! Who cares if we hate each other!"

"I meant I'm not going to the wedding! InuYasha wouldn't want me there…"

"Oh hush! Just come shopping."

Kikyo wasn't going to leave. The only way Kagome could make her leave would be by killing her, and then she would never see InuYasha again. So the pregnant young girl dragged herself out of bed, then seeing that Kikyo wouldn't leave, went behind her screen, and changed into whatever didn't make her look fat, considering her bump, which was now visible.

Once Kagome had tidied up, she went down stairs. Kikyo had changed clothes again, and she looked fabulous. InuYasha was sitting at the breakfast bench eating toast. Kagome tried to smile at him, but he just looked away from her, his eyes full of hurt.

Kagome said nothing to him. She simply linked an arm with Kikyo, said goodbye to InuTaisho, who was sitting on a chair reading a newspaper and drinking coffee, and waltzed out the door.

"That was very cold of you Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Kagome unlinked from Kikyo, once they were out of vision. "Don't think this means I like you Kikyo."

"I really don't see why we have a problem Kagome…You don't love InuYasha, I do."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and it dawned on Kikyo.

"Oh, I see. So you do. But what are you afraid of?"

"That's none of your business Kikyo! And I do NOT love InuYasha!"

"We used to be such good friends before he came along Kagome…I know how you felt about him back then…And I think you still do."

"What makes you think that you evil witch?"

"You were playing the song you wrote for him, yesterday morning on the piano…"

Kagome turned away from Kikyo, her face red from anger, and embarrassment.

"What does it matter? He's marrying you."

"Yes. He is." Kikyo replied coldly.

They spoke no more during the limousine ride to the largest, most expensive mall in the area. Kikyo dragged Kagome through all the shops, looking at every dress, every flower arrangement, every bakery, and all those things that are essential for an over-showy, over-priced wedding.

Kikyo decided on a gorgeous dress. It was strapless, made of silk, and it flared out at the bottom. There were millions of sequins and beads sewn in intricate patterns on the bodice, and the bottom half of the dress had beads draped around it, and in the light, the glitter that was sprinkled around it carefully shone beautifully. There were no gloves with the dress, just a silk and glitter shawl to be hung elegantly around the arms.

Her shoes were white, with strapped heels, and she chose a simple diamond necklace to accompany the outfit.

Seeing Kikyo in this ensemble, Kagome was speechless. Kikyo looked beautiful. A worthy trophy to hang off InuYasha's arm at special occasions.

"You like it?" Kikyo asked. Kagome just nodded.

"Then InuYasha will like it too. Now, we need to buy a suit for him. InuTaisho says that InuYasha doesn't own one."

"No...he doesn't…"

"That's why you're here. You know what kind of suit he would wear."

"He wouldn't."

"You're going to pick him a suit to wear"

"He won't like it…"

Kagome couldn't argue anymore, so she went to the tuxedo store, and started looking around. A shop assistant came over to them.

"Can I help you lovely ladies?"

"Yes, we're looking for a tuxedo, for my wedding." Kikyo said.

"We got that. This way please."

The man showed them fine tuxedos.

"I don't like them." Kagome said flatly.

The assistant looked at them strangely.

"Are you two…?"

"Oh dear god no!" Kikyo laughed. "She's picking the tuxedo that my future husband is going to wear. She knows more than I do about that sort of thing…"

"Oh, my apologies" the shop assistant smiled.

"Kikyo! He'll love this one!" Kagome interrupted the awkward conversation. She had found a red tux. It was simple, nothing flashy. It wasn't all too attractive, but it would have looked good on InuYasha.

"Eugh! You can't be serious! It's hideous! I want something black!"

"But InuYasha will like this!"

"He will be the only one. Find something else. Something black!"

Mumbling to herself, Kagome eventually picked out something, in black. It was plain and InuYasha would look good in this also.

"He's not going to be happy with this…"

"Oh he's not happy with you anyway my dear, so what are you worried about?"

Kagome hung her head in sorrow and said nothing more.

-------

By the end of the day, Kikyo had everything all picked out. Her dress, InuYasha's tux, the flowers were white camellias, the cake was a 5 layer sponge cake, and the music, was the cruelest part. She asked Kagome to be the organist, and ordered her to play the song she wrote for InuYasha, claiming it was written for the wedding, or else she would never see InuYasha again. Kagome had no choice but to obey.

Now she could never say why the song was truly written…

-End of Chapter-

A/N: So Kagome DOES love InuYasha. I, of course being the author, knew it all along, but how is she going to let him know?

Next Chapter: Vanished…


	8. Chapter 8: Vanished

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 8: Vanished…

That night, when Kagome and Kikyo returned home, Kagome tried to talk to InuYasha. He was sitting in one of the lounges staring out the window

"InuYasha? It's me, Kagome."

"…"

"I picked your tuxedo out today."

"…"

"It wasn't my original choice, but Kikyo didn't want you in a red tux."

"…"

Kagome's face saddened. She walked over to InuYasha, and sat in front of him. He didn't look at her.

"InuYasha…I'm sorry…"

This time he faced her.

"Are you? Because it really seemed to me like you made your feelings very clear."

He stood, and left the room. Kagome sat there silently.

-----------

Morning.

InuYasha has cooled down a little bit. He's still hurt, but ready to talk to Kagome again. He heads up to Kagome's room and knocks on the door.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

"Kagome? I'm sorry I bit your head off last night. I think I'm ready to talk now"

Nothing…

"C'mon Kagome, I'll make you pancakes!"

There's still no answer, so InuYasha opens her door, and enters. She isn't there, but there's a letter on the bedside table addressed to InuYasha.

"_My dearest InuYasha,_

_It's clear that I'm no longer welcome here, so I've gone to find out who the father of my child is…_

_Please don't hate me for leaving you to Kikyo._

_Love always…_

_Kagome"_

InuYasha was shaking when he finished the letter.

'So now she fucking loves me…' he thought to himself.

He stormed downstairs, to where his father was sitting.

"Did you say something to her old man?"

InuTaisho calmly looked at his son from behind his newspaper.

"To who?"

"Kagome!"

"Why would I? She broke your heart my son…"

"Well she's gone now!"

"Hn?"

InuYasha handed his father the note.

"How ironic…she did love you after all. And now she's gone. Left you to Kikyo."

"I'm not marrying Kikyo! I'm going to find Kagome!"

"Oh, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter son. There isn't a minister in the world who would marry you to Kagome unless they know I want you to marry her. You're stuck with Kikyo."

"I don't have to marry Kagome then! I'll just be with her forever!"

"How naïve of you son…I'll cut off all of your assets if you leave now."

"I don't need em. I'll get a job!"

"You forget what a powerful man I am, InuYasha."

"Did you ever think that's why that stupid hag Kikyo wants to marry me? So she can get her filthy mitts on all your money?"

"Nonsense…Kikyo is far more of a lady than that, and is far better suited for you than Kagome."

"I hate you old man!"

InuYasha shouted before running to his room.

Sesshoumaru heard the ruckus, and went to his younger brother's room to talk with him. He tried turning the door knob, but InuYasha had locked himself in there.

"InuYasha, won't you come out and talk to me?"

"No I won't! It's not fair! Our old man let you choose to marry whoever you want!"

"Brother…Rin didn't cause me to fail high school"

"Kagome didn't cause me to fail either!"

"I know that, but father doesn't see it that way."

"Our father is a wanker!"

"You silence those tones of disrespect. He may be harsh, but its still because of him that you're in this world."

"I know but-"

"-And if Kagome loves you, she'll come back. She won't want you to marry Kikyo. Not without telling you face to face how she feels."

"…"

"Just think on it InuYasha. Don't do anything irrational, and for goodness sake, stay on the estate site."

"Fine" InuYasha snorted unhappily. He hated the point that Sesshoumaru was making, but nonetheless, his brother was right. He wouldn't be helping Kagome by leaving.

So for almost a month, InuYasha waited around the estate, waiting to hear from Kagome. Then one day, almost a week before his wedding, InuYasha received a letter…

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Muahaha! Cliffie! I should make you all hate me, and not write anything for ages, but I know what I want to write now, so the next chapter will be up very soon, most likely today…The fic is fast drawing to a conclusion!

Next Chapter: A letter, a song, a final decision…


	9. Ch 9: A letter, a song, a final decision

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 9: A letter, a song, a final decision…

"_I have the girl. If you ever want to see her again, you'll sign all your assets over to me. Wait until I contact you again."_

InuYasha almost laughed. Sesshoumaru was surprised

"InuYasha, it isn't funny!"

"Look closely Sesshoumaru! The kidnapper ain't too smart."

Sesshoumaru laughed too now.

"Now do you see? He used letterheaded stationary! Stupid fuckwit…"

"Indeed…you're not thinking of…"

"Oh you betcha. I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"What about father?"

"Kagome needs me!"

With that, InuYasha breezed out of the house, grabbed one of the cars, and drove to a block before the address on the letter. He exited the vehicle, and stealthily snuck onto the property of Kagome's kidnapper. He peeked into the window, and saw Kagome sitting on a chair seemingly not bonded by anything.

The man with her had black hair, and cold eyes.

"Now Kagome, how about a little music for the father of your child?"

"Yes Naraku…" Kagome said lifelessly. She wasn't under any control, but she looked bound by sorrow. Regardless of how she felt, she sat at the piano.

"How about that love song you wrote for your best friend?"

InuYasha wanted to punch this guys lights out, but he had to be calm for now, in case Naraku hurt Kagome. He looked back in the window, and saw Kagome was going to start playing. What was this song that she had written for him?

As Kagome began to play the piece, InuYasha recognized it. It was the piece that she had been playing the morning they had played badminton, and gotten into that fight.

A single tear rolled down InuYasha's face. She had written that piece years ago. Even then, she had loved him. And now he had to save her, and hope that she would finally accept him.

As she kept playing the piece, Naraku began to doze into sleep. InuYasha decided he would take this opportunity to find a way in. He snuck around the sides of the house, quietly trying every door, looking for an open window. When he was around the other side of the house, he noticed a window on the third floor was open a crack. If he could just climb quietly up the piping, he could get inside the house. Calling on his inner monkey, InuYasha crept up the pipes quietly, and soon reached the window. He edged it open a little more, and eased himself inside. It was dark in this room, so he couldn't see. He stuck his foot down into the black, hoping to find some footing.

A quiet 'plop' and a wet foot later, InuYasha soon realized he was in an upstairs toilet. He carefully searched for some better footing that inside the bowl, and found his way to the floor.

Opening the door to the hall, InuYasha got down on his hands and knees and crawled around the darkness, careful not to fall down any stairs that he came across and descended. He found his way to the first floor, which was mostly lit up, and he had to find various things to hide behind, in case Naraku came along.

Sneaking cautiously, InuYasha found the kitchen. Kagome was now sitting at the table in the kitchen. When she spotted him she gasped, before covering her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"I came to find you. Naraku sent out a ransom note for you!" he whispered back.

"A ransom? But Naraku hasn't been unkind!"

"Hasn't been unkind? He raped you! That's why you're pregnant!"

"…He didn't rape me…"

"What?"

"I went to the party with a friend from college. There, I met Naraku. He showed an interest in me, and I was lonely, because you were out of town, and I knew nothing could ever happen between us. One thing lead to another, and I woke up in Naraku's bed. He had to leave for work early in the morning, so that's why I woke up alone."

"I've never known anyone as beautiful as Kagome…" Naraku's voice interrupted.

"You're awake?" Kagome gasped.

"Of course. It doesn't take much to wake me." He regarded the stranger in his kitchen. "You must be InuYasha. You're a lucky man."

"Huh?" InuYasha was confused.

Taking a chair at the table, Naraku told InuYasha how he and Kagome had met. He said that InuYasha was Kagome's main topic of discussion that night, so he knew that even when he bedded her, that her mind was elsewhere.

"Then why did you do it, if you knew she wasn't fully into it?"

"I still consented InuYasha! I wish I hadn't hurt Naraku like that, but I did…"

"I'm not the only one you hurt Kagome…but at least InuYasha knows the truth now…"

"But wait…what was that ransom note about?"

"Kagome needed to see you. She didn't say it, but she needed to see you…"

"Oh okay. Well, I don't know if I should thank you or not…What would you have done if I hadn't come?"

"I knew you would. You love Kagome."

"Yeah, that's true. Kagome, let's go home."

Kagome nodded silently as InuYasha took her hand.

"Naraku…thanks…I think…now uh, where's the door?"

Kagome laughed, and lead the way.

"Goodbye Naraku!" she said cheerfully as she and InuYasha left the house.

InuYasha silently lead Kagome to the car.

"Why did you park so far away, InuYasha?"

"I didn't want Naraku to see the car, in case he hurt you."

Kagome laughed again.

"Thank you for coming for me InuYasha…I missed you."

"I missed you too Kagome." He hugged her before opening the car door for her to get in.

The drive home was full of silent thoughts about where to go from here.

When they arrived back at the estate, Kikyo was waiting for InuYasha outside. The look on her face was cross.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how much preparation we still have to go for the wedding next week?"

InuYasha ignored her, and walked inside with Kagome, his fingers laced in hers.

InuTaisho was sitting with Sesshoumaru, talking about something, which they stopped upon noticing InuYasha and Kagome's entry. He regarded their intertwined hands, and raised his eyebrow.

In his hand, was the crumpled 'ransom' note from Naraku. Kikyo came storming inside.

"Sir! Shouldn't you get that woman off my fiancée?"

InuTaisho thought carefully as he saw Kagome's grip on InuYasha's hand tighten.

"Kagome? You've caused a lot of trouble…"

"I realize that sir, and I'm sorry, but I love your son. I love InuYasha, and I just can't let him marry Kikyo if he doesn't love her!"

"So, you finally admit to loving him?" InuTaisho asked, his face softening into a smile.

Kagome nodded.

"Very well…It's clear to me now, that InuYasha would risk his life for you. Now knowing that you return his feelings, I can let him marry you. Kikyo, that will be all."

"But sir! What about me?"

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but InuYasha has chosen his path."

"You'll be sorry!"

"No, you'll be sorry for threatening my dad! Now in the morning, I want you to leave us Kikyo!" InuYasha said, putting his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Fine…" Kikyo said, defeated.

"I think we've all had a long day…lets all go to bed…" Sesshoumaru suggested.

InuYasha and Kagome walked up the stairs together, and InuYasha walked her to her room. Finally. He was with Kagome after all this time…

"Well, goodnight Kagome!" he said awkwardly as he turned to leave. Kagome, who was still holding his hand, tugged him back towards her gently. He turned to face her, and she kissed him. It was a passionate kiss that was long overdue, and as InuYasha slid his tongue into Kagome's mouth, neither of them wanted this moment to end. After what seemed like a long time, they had to come up for air. InuYasha was going to turn to leave again but Kagome began to speak:

"InuYasha…I'd like it if you spent the night with me…" she blushed. "I think we have a lot to talk about…"

InuYasha smiled and entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Only one more chapter I think…I'm running out of story here. I've pretty much written all there is to write.

Next Chapter: Their Happy Ending


	10. Chapter 10: Their happy ending

Be My Savior – InuYasha Fanfic

Chapter 10: Their Happy Ending

Kagome woke up with InuYasha's arms around her. She could hear his soft breathing, which she knew meant that he was still sleeping. She was ready to doze back into sleep when Sesshoumaru burst in the room.

"Kagome! InuYasha's-"

He then saw the situation.

"-fine…" he then began to laugh, which caused InuYasha to stir.

"Shh! You'll wake him!"

"Too late, I'm already awake…" InuYasha groaned. "The heck are you doing here Sesshy?"

"You never came down for breakfast at the time you usually do, and when I went to fetch you, you weren't in your room. I thought something might have happened. But the only thing that I can see…"

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru's line of vision, and quickly yanked the covers up over her exposed cleavage.

Sesshoumaru wore a childish smile.

"Did yooou two have seeeex?"

"That's none of your business Sesshy!" InuYasha growled.

"A ha! So you did! Woooo! InuYasha and Kagome in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"Could you be any more Grade school?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Nyahaha! She doesn't deny it!"

"Shut yer damn mouth Sesshy!" InuYasha was getting really peeved. He jumped out of bed, and began to chase Sesshoumaru, despite his naked state. The last thing Kagome saw was InuYasha's smooth butt going out the door.

'_This should have happened a lot sooner…why didn't it?' _Kagome thought to herself.

When she couldn't come up with an answer, she shook the thought off, and decided to get dressed. Dragging the sheets along with her, in case Sesshoumaru came back before she got covered, Kagome slipped behind her changing cover and chose some clothes out.

After getting changed, she went down stairs to find InuYasha lying on the floor rubbing his forehead, InuTaisho standing above him with a rolled up newspaper, and Sesshoumaru hiding behind his father, sticking his tongue out at his little brother. InuTaisho had thrown a towel at InuYasha to cover his special place.

"And next time at least wear pants when you're trying to kill your brother!"

"Alright, alright, alright! Geez! I'm sorry! But can you stop hitting me with the rolled up newspaper?"

"Behave like a dog, and I'll discipline you like one."

"It seems like you were very aptly named brother…" Sesshoumaru sniggered.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha yelled before jumping up to murder his brother. His father then hit him on the head with the rolled up newspaper again.

"Ouch! God Dammit Old man!" he started for Sesshoumaru again, but got another whack from InuTaisho, this time on the nose.

"Fuck it!" he was about to try something sneaky, but then Toutousai entered the room, and chucked a bath robe at InuYasha.

"Cover yourself, master InuYasha! You're in the presence of a lady!"

InuYasha then noticed Kagome, and began to blush, quickly putting on the robe.

"Why are you embarrassed, little brother? It's nothing she didn't see last night…" Sesshoumaru jeered.

InuTaisho laughed, and began to clap. "Aha, so you finally bedded her, eh son?"

InuYasha looked away from his father, too embarrassed to comment. "Actually, she bedded me…" he said quietly.

-The End-

A/N: Sorry I took so long to do just this!

Yeah, its short but I think it doesn't need anything else. Well now that I'm finished this, I can work on my other stories, and perhaps even start work on my sequel to The Institute. Finders Keepers.


End file.
